


Humpty Dumpty

by orphan_account



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from the end of episode 64 and the start of episode 65 of Shugo Chara! Doki!. What if Amu had a different reaction to finding Ikuto sleeping in her bed after taking his violin back from Easter? Reluctantly, she takes care of him until he regains his strength. But when he disappears, what happens when she misses him so much, that she won't rest until she tracks him down?</p><p>*Amu and the other guardians are OLDER. Think of it as the same characters, only, about, four years older? The guardians can be in tenth grade. Kukai is in eleventh.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to all my anime lovers out there! So, I really wanted to do a Shugo Chara! fanfiction, and, of course, with an Amuto (Amu X Ikuto) pairing. So, the obvious reason I named this story Humpty (Lock) Dumpty (Key), doesn't even need to be explained, even thought I sorta just already did. I've seen the anime, and read the mangas (not all of them, but almost all), so, don't give me any spoilers!

"Ah, that was refreshing." Amu said to her guardian characters Su, Ran and Miki, as she stapped out of the bathroom after a nice, long shower. She had spent New Year's Day with Tadase, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko. She had also unlocked yet another negative heart, and was determined to find out who was using people's dreams to gain X and ? eggs. She sighed.

"You worked hard this New Year's." Su said, smiling, as always.

"You can say that again." Amu said with a laugh, taking the towel she had from around her neck. She looked down at the card on her desk that she had gotten earlier. 'Great Luck' it said. 'You will have an encounter, like a shooting star.'.

"An encounter like a shooting star.." She said, stroking her chin. "I wonder what that meant?" She said, wondering aloud. She shrugged, grinning.

"Oh well! Time for bed!" She chanted, striding across the room to her bed, pulling the covers up and sliding in. She furrowed her brow, feeling an odd sense of warmth next to her. She opened her eyes and gasped, sitting up quickly.

"An encounter like a shooting star!? MEANS THIS!?" She yelled, looking down at Ikuto's sleeping form.

Amu jumped from the bed, scooting to the corner of her room, sheer horror etched into her face. "What's going on? Why is Ikuto in my bed?!" She asked herself.

"He must've mistaken your bedroom for his." Su said with an innocent smile.

"As if that'd ever happen!" Ran yelled, her face showing she was trying not to laugh.

"It's the dawn of a great love affair, I see." Miki said with a smirk on her face.

"Keep it down-nya!" Yoru, Ikuto's guardian character, yelled sleepily.

"Yoru! Come here, explain this!" Amu yelled, grabbing his tiny frame and squeezing it.

"C-Calm... C-C-Calm do- Calm down-nya!" He muttered

"What the heck is going on?!" Amu yelled, shaking Yoru.

"C-Calm... C-C-Calm do- Calm down-nya!" He muttered again.

Yoru explained why Ikuto was feeling ill, and when he finished, he blew a breath out, glaring at Amu. "Will you let me go now?" He asked, raising his brows. She gasped, and let him go, looking over at her bed. She sighed once, and crawled into the bed, closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

About halfway through the night, Amu felt the bed shifting next to her. She was hopelessly confused, but remembered Ikuto was in the bed next to her. She slid from under the blankets, and grabbed a tank top and thin linen pants, wondering why it was so hot. She walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes, splashed a bit of water on her face, and looked at her flushed appearance in the mirror. She tied her pink hair up with a hair band, and turned the light out, walking out of the small room. She looked over to the small mound in her bed and sighed, pulling the covers off of Ikuto. She took his shoes off, and began unbuttoning his jacket before he shifted his body with a sly grin on his face. Amu sighed one more, and removed the jacket from him.

"What? Who wears a jacket and two long sleeved shirts? Ah, Ikuto." She said, storing the shoes and jacket under her bed and settling under the blankets.

A few hours later, Amu felt an arm around her waist, and she was pulled into someone's embrace. She blushed heavily, as Ikuto buried his face in her hair, sniffing lightly. She tried to move, but that just forced him to pull her in more, this time with both hands. She sighed, and was grateful her parents were out of town for the next month, taking Ami, her little sister, on a trip for being a good girl for a whole year. Amu refused to go, considering it was a very childish theme park they were attending.

____________________________________________

"Amu-Chan, wake uuuuppppp!" Ran yelled, beating Amu's forehead with her pom-poms. Amu groaned, lifting her arms up, and snuggling back into whatever warmth was behind her. In mere seconds, her eyes flashed open, and she fell out of her bed. She looked up, her surprised face greeted with laughter from Yoru. She quickly stood and grabbed the flying character, putting him in a drawer, and closing it. She crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk.

"What did you just do, Yoru?" Ikuto mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, then looking around. "Wait..this isn't my room. How did I end up here?" He asked, looking around, then spotting Ran, Miki and Su, who were all searching for where Amu suddenly disappeared. Su suddenley yelled, pointing to the closet. Ikuto stood and opened it, Amu falling out and onto his chest. She let out a small scream, and Ikuto laughed, then began coughing.

"Ikuto! Help me-nya!" Yoru's muffled voice came from the drawer. Ikuto opened it, and Yoru came out, fists raised, and ready to tackle Amu. Ikuto grabbed him by the tail and flicked him. "How did I get here, Yoru?" He asked.

"Well, after we stole the violin from Easter, you starting feeling bad. Then you wanted to take a nap, so the nearest place was here-nya." Yoru explained hurridley, inching his way over to Amu. "And you and X-Girl had to share a bed and everything-nya." He said with a grin.

"And you was staring at me all night, weren't you?" Ikuto asked, finally acknowledging Amu. She groaned, banging her head into her wall once. Then, both of their stomachs growled.

"Do you have any food, Himamori?" He questioned, already walking out of the door and down the stairs. Amu clenched her fists, following him. She got down, and he was raiding her fridge, pulling out random things. There was bacon, eggs, an onion, salt, pepper, cheese and cream.

"Make me an omelet." Ikuto commanded, before walking into the living room and watching tv. Amu gaped after him, furrowing a brow.

"I can't cook!" She exclaimed, pulling her hair.

"Leave it to me!" Su said, before Character Changing with Amu. "From a girl who can't cook, to a girl who can!"

"First, you'll need to dice up the bacon. Then mince 2/4 of an onion! Now fry the bacon, and add the onion. And then you sprinkle a little-" "Shut up already-nya!" Yoru yelled, interrupting Su. She sighed, and they continued cooking in silence. A few minutes later, Amu appeared in the living room, shoving a plate in Ikuto's face.

"Yay! Food-nya!" Yoru yelled, but Ikuto pulled it away, pointing over to the island in the kitchen.

"I've made omelets and drinks for all of us!" Su said with a sweet smile, holding out a tray with fruity drinks. The guardian characters cheered, flying over to Su.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "I'll grab it." Ikuto said, standing and striding over to the door. Amu stuttered, chasing after him. "Wait!" She said, grabbing the back of his shirt, even though the door was already opened.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!? Hinamori-san!? What's going on?"


	2. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of drama.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!? Hinamori-san!? What's going on?" Yelled Hotori Tadase, King's Chair, Head of the Guardians. Who, speaking of, were right behind him. Amu's eyes widened as she hurriedly pushed Tadase out of the doorway and onto the front stoop. There was a look in his eyes that really freaked Amu out.

"What're you guys doing here!?" Amu asked, clutching the doorknob behind her back tightly. She could feel it turning, and swore she would kick him out of her bed tonight. Tadase's eyes darted from Amu's face to the door, then back.

"Um, since it's summer vacation, we thought we would visit. Is everything okay, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko responded, furrowing his brow and glancing at Tadase. Amu nodded quickly, holding a finger up. "It's just very dirty inside, so, I'll just clean up a bit. Here, Ran, Miki and Su, go play with the others." She said, pushing the trio of guardian characters outside and slipping inside quickly, locking the door. Just as she expected, the handle rattle, as if they were trying to get it. Amu sighed, leaning against the door, then opening her eyes. Ikuto was standing there, eating out of a bag of chips. Like he didn't have a care in the world. And he was grinning, with Yoru laughing hysterically behind him.

"Yo." He started, saluting and turning, walking away. "I'll be in your closet if you need me. C'mon, Yoru." He finished, going around the bend of the stairs. "Comin', nya!" Yoru said, following quickly. Amu picked up any traces of Ikuto or Yoru, and before she had time to even get near the door, it slammed open. Kiseki flew in, with Pepe-Chan, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki and Su hot on his heels.

"Where is that scoundrel!? WHERE!?" He yelled, sniffing.

"See?" Su said, face flushed. "I told you there was nothing here. Now, can't we just have a nice, calm, visit without anymore yelling?" She said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. Yaya and Rima giggled just a tiny bit, Tadase looked around with raised brows, and Nagihiko just looked glad not to have a guardian character at the time.

Amu's hands were on her hips, as she glared at Kiseki, and fire seeming to erupt from her. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" She yelled in the same tone Kiseki had. "Do you know the things that could've been going on in here!? My sister could have been running around with a bag full of doll dresses! Think about that?" Amu said with fierceness. All of the guardian characters paled, and gasped, thinking of the horrid idea.

For a while, the group made food to eat while they talked. They made Taiyaki and fruit smoothies in under an hour, and made it to Amu's room with no complications.

"Amu-chi, what's that on your face?" Yaya asked, pointing to Amu's face. She had just pulled her hair up into a bun, and walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. There were a pair of blue cat ears drawn on her face. In PERMANENT. MARKER. Amu groaned, twitching a bit, then opening the bathroom closet. What fell out was a grinning Ikuto. She frowned, scratching her chin in question.

"The side of your closet has some sort of..stairwell. It goes under the house, and connects to this closet and the one in your kitchen." Ikuto said. "So. D'you like my gift?" He asked, flicking Amu's nose with a smirk. She blushed, ducking her head down. He laughed softly, ruffling her hair. He threw a towel to Amu, before retreating back into the closet. "I'll be downstairs to snag some food, then I'll be in your closet." He concluded, saluting her with a catlike smile, before closing the door.

Amu sighed, leaning on the closed bathroom door. Stupid Ikuto, she thought, shaking her head. She took the towel he gave her and scrubbed hard with soap and water, but it refused to disappear completely. She dug through the drawers until she found some foundation, and patted some on her face. She nodded, confirmed it was gone. She walked across the hall to her room, seeing the group huddled around each other.

"What's going on?" She asked, as the group quickly dispersed, even though Tadase and Nagi had slight tinges on their cheeks.

"AMU-CHI! LOOK AT THIS!" Yaya practically screamed, shoving a picture of Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Amu, Tadase, and Rima. There were pink hearts around Nagi, Kukai and Tadase. Amu gasped, covering her face with her free hand. She snatched the picture from Yaya, fuming.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Amu screamed, waving the picture around, and dashing downstairs. She pulled Ikuto, by his ears, outside before the group could see. The Guardians made it outside to see Amu and Ikuto from afar.

"Ikuto! How many times have I told you to stop drawing on my things!?" She yelled at him.

"Well, you won't let me draw on your face anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Because I woke up one night, and there was the word YORU ON MY FOREHEAD!" She countered.

"Okay, nya. That one was me, nya." Yoru said with an adorable grin. Ikuto chuckled, but not after Amu punched him in the stomach. He groaned, before pulling one of her pink locks. She groaned, grabbing his ear, and pulling, causing him to purr. He picked her up and began running. As she looked back, she could see Tadase character changing, along with Yaya and Rima. Ikuto ran faster, holding her to him, and jumped into a tree. Amu held back a scream, clutching Ikuto's shirt and burying her face into his chest. She could feel him laughing. She noted he had turned into Black Lynx.

"Relax, Amu. I won't drop you." Ikuto said. She peeked out from his shirt, seeing how high up they were. They were in the amusement park they had gone to, and played in the teacups. There were sitting on the top of the merry-go-round, which was really high up. Despite their situation, she had to smile. They had so much fun together the first time here. She heard voices, and could see Tadase, Rima and Yaya, full fledged character transformed, looking for her.

"Up there!" She heard Nagi and Rima call at the same time. They glared at each other, then run towards to gate that led to the park. Ikuto's grip tightened on her, as they entered.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I thought I saw you earlier. UNHAND HER!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto snickered, and Amu ducked her head down again.

"Unhand? What fourteen year old uses that word?" He asked with a smirk. Amu chuckled a little, before Ikuto's grip loosened, and she ended up sitting on his lap, and he held her around her middle, resting his chin in her pink hair. Tadase's gaze hardened, and Ikuto began taunting him.

"What're you gonna do, PRINCE?" He said, and Tadase's eyes popped, and his character transformation became undone.

"I AN NO PRINCE! I AM THE KING! JACK, COME RUB MY SHOULDERS!" The blonde yelled. Nagihiko sighed, walking over to Tadase and rubbing his shoulder. Yaya undid her transformation, but Rima walked up with fury in her eyes.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She yelled, and the ropes wrapped around Ikuto's shoulders, and Amu's legs, pushing them closer together. She squirmed, and they released her, and she sighed in relief.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled, as she plummeted down a sheer drop, straight to a world of pain and broken bones.


	3. All the queen's horses and all the queen's men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ikuto and Amu get closer in their relationship.

**Previously, in Humpty Dumpty**

_"Up there!" She heard Nagi and Rima call at the same time. They glared at each other, then run towards to gate that led to the park. Ikuto's grip tightened on her, as they entered._

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I thought I saw you earlier. UNHAND HER!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto snickered, and Amu ducked her head down again.

"Unhand? What fourteen year old uses that word?" He asked with a smirk. Amu chuckled a little, before Ikuto's grip loosened, and she ended up sitting on his lap, and he held her around her middle, resting his chin in her pink hair. Tadase's gaze hardened, and Ikuto began taunting him.

"What're you gonna do, (i)prince(/i)?" He said, and Tadase's eyes popped, and his character transformation became undone.

"I AN NO PRINCE! I AM THE KING! JACK, COME RUB MY SHOULDERS!" The blonde yelled. Nagihiko sighed, walking over to Tadase and rubbing his shoulders. Yaya undid her transformation, but Rima walked up with fury in her eyes.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She yelled, and the ropes wrapped around Ikuto's shoulders, and Amu's legs, pushing them closer together. She squirmed, and they released her, and she sighed in relief.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled, as she plummeted down a sheer drop, straight to a world of pain and broken bones.

 _Baka, baka, baka, baka!_ Amu yelled in her head, clasping her hands to her chest and sucking in a breath, straining her lungs. Would this be the last time she took a breath? The last time she saw Yaya's childish face? Or hold Rima's hands? She shut her eyes tight, letting out one last cry for help. Curling up into a ball, she expected to feel the hard rock of the ground, the breaking of her arms and legs. But instead, she felt...nothing?

Afraid to open her eyes, she poked the things around her. She noticed many things. 1) She definitley felt Rima's tightropes. 2) She was...shaking? Vibrating would be the right word. 3) She was positive that she was now poking someone's stomach. Opening her eyes, she found a chucking Ikuto above her. He had managed to tie the ropes Rima shot at him to his feet, and then did some sort of bungee jump type thing, and they were now flipped upside down, mid-air. Amu pouted, crossing her arms, and Ikuto let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Put me down, Ikuto." Amu said lowly, holding her skirt so it didn't fly up. But she was wearing leggings under it, so she supposed it didn't really matter. Soon, she was slowly sat down, thanks to the help of Rima.

"Amu-chan, thank goodness! Does anyone have a bucket?" Nagihiko asked. Yaya found one in a sand pit, and put it over Tadase's head. Amu took a stick and tapped the bucket three times.

"One, two, three!" She chanted. Lifting the bucket, a dizzy Tadase held his head and crouched on the ground, shaking his head and muttering to himself. The girls couldn't help but laugh. After a few minutes, the blond stood up and looked around. Following his lead, Amu noticed that Ikuto had gone.

"Huh. I guess he went back." She pondered out loud, about to turn around and head home. Rima grabbed her hand, though, and glared at her. "You have some explaining to do, Amu." She said, and Amu shivered.

"Well, the thing is..BYE!" Amu yelled, quickly running back to her house, frustrated yells coming from the amusement park. She opened the door, locking it behind her. Glancing at the couch, she saw Yoru with a potato chip in his mouth, and Ikuto draped across the main part of the couch, asleep. She gave the guardian character a pat on the head and threw a blanket over Ikuto. She'd kill him in the morning.

(hr)

Amu woke early in the morning, stiff as a board. She tried to stretch, but found her arms her pinned down. Without opening her eyes, she used her foot to feel her surroundings. Finally opening her golden orbs to the light, she saw Ikuto passed out, laying across the bed. He had a cut on his hand and a tear in his shirt, and looked like a bruise forming on his cheek. Her expression became confused as she shook him awake. He mumbled something, and groaned, looking up with a sly grin, but it fell as soon as he saw Amu's face. She got up without a word, and left to room. A few minutes and loud noises later, she walked back in with some Hydrogen Peroxide, some bandages, some ointment, cotton balls, some ice, and a can of pineapples. By then, Ikuto had found another one of her mangas and was reading it.

"What's all this for?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Su told me to grab all this stuff, and in two minutes, drilled me on how to take care of..all that." Amu replied, motioning to his body. He seemed to finally realised that he had cuts on himself. Su and Ran came flying in with a cough syrup bottle in their arms, and Miki followed with a thermometer.

"Why do we need this?" Amu asked.

"Because of that." Su said and pointed to Ikuto, who coughed loudly. She helped Amu prep the things she would need, and flew out, deciding to make breakfast for her and the other guardian characters. The others followed her out, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone.

Amu picked up the cotton balls and Peroxide, putting some on the fluffy object and quickly putting it on the his hand. Luckily it wasn't bleeding. Ikuto winced, pouting a bit. She supposed she should have told him it would sting a bit. Letting that sit, she just ended up ripping Ikuto's shirt off, considering the state it was in.

"Well, if I had known you were this enthusiastic, I would've done this earlier." He said with a smirk. In annoyance, she pressed down on the bruise on his face. He hissed like the cat he was and muttered something.

"Excuse me?" Amu said.

"Nothing." He muttered again. She nodded, and looked at the cut on his chest. She went and grabbed a towel, mopping up some of the leftover blood, then applied some Peroxide to _that_ cut. She then pulled his head down by his ear, kneeling and balancing herself on her heels, placed the ice pack on the bruise that was beginning to form.

"Alright. Oh, and eat these. There are some vitamins that should help the bruise go down." Amu said, opening and holding up the can of pineapples. Ikuto picked one up with his free hand and popped it into his mouth.

"So, are you going to explain to me how this happened?" She asked. Ikuto shrugged lightly, turning his head to her.

"I have no idea. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up here."

"...like last time..." The candy floss haired girl stood, pacing her room. Why was Ikuto forgetting where he was going? Obviously, no one came in the middle of the night and scratched him up. Unless he was lying to her? She sighed, collapsing on her bed, folding her arms across her closed eyes. Ikuto coughed next to her, and she sat up quickly.

"Oh yeah, put this under your tongue." Amu said, throwing the thermometer to him. As he was doing that, she measured out the amount of cough syrup to give him. It beeped, and she took the thermometer, handing him the little cup of medicine.

"Woah, 103°? How did this happen?" She yelled in dismay.

"Eugh! Not my," Ikuto coughed again. "..fault. I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast today."

"That's because you haven't!" The girl exclaimed, smacking him on the back of his head. He hissed, then grabbed her wrist, pulling her close him. They were a breath's width apart, and it didn't help that Ikuto's smirk had now grown wider. Amu frowned, jerking her arm away from the older boy.

"Aw, don't do that to me, Amu-Chiii!" Ikuto whined, imitating Yaya's voice. Amu basically growled at him, and he laughed. They made it downstairs, and were greeted to the sight of the guardian characters running around. All of them, and not just Amu's. They all froze when they saw Ikuto, and began speaking at one time.

"BE QUIET!" Amu yelled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know Ikuto is in my house. He was hurt and needed help. My house was closest." She said, lying through her teeth. They stopped and looked at each other before settling down on the couch. Ikuto and Amu sat down and began eating.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Tadase planned a Guardians only conference. I suppose because Pepe-Chan is a big mouth." Rhythm said, with a grin on his face.

"Nuh-UH! It's not my fault I act like this!" She whined. Amu chuckled, as she polished off her plate and sat it in the sink. Ikuto was right behind her. She glanced at the guardian characters and saw that Su was keeping them in check.

"I'm bored. Let's go out." Amu said. She turned to Ikuto. "Go shower. We're going out." She said again, as they trudged up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom, and he walked into the bathroom, running the shower. Amu pulled out her cheetah print jacket, with her black dress and red leggings. She began admiring them when she heard Ikuto from the bathroom.

"AMU!" He yelled, and she looked up, quickly running into the small room. Ikuto was wrapped in his iconic black pants and boots, but had no shirt on. The wound on his chest was bleeding a bit, and his bruise had gotten more purplish. She made a flustered noise, before walking over and taking a wet towel, dabbing at the blood. She found a roll of medical gauze in the cabinet, and wrapped his torso in it. To seal it, she patted down his chest with a sigh.

"Oh, Ikuto.." Amu trailed off, a small chuckle under her breath. Her laughter faded when he squeezed her side in pain. The girl splayed her fingers over his cheek, lightly pressing down on it. Ikuto let out a hiss, squeezing once more. Amu's lip trembled as she looked at his expression. He was in pain, but had no idea why. She knew he wouldn't accept his pity, so she gave him a light peck on the cheek and hugged him lightly. He slowly hugged her back, reveling in the feeling. She let go and looked over him once more.

"There's only one person I know of who can help with this. Get dressed." Amu said softly, leaving the room. She quickly got dressed and met Ikuto on her front porch.

"Where are we going?" He asked, slanting his eyes towards her.

"You'll see." She said, taking his hand and pulling him. They made it toward familiar scenery when Ikuto hissed.

"Ugh. The school. It's not even open!" He said.

"Yes it is. Today is the restoration project. Flowers, class cleaning, all that stuff. The nurse should be here." Amu said, as the boy leaned on her shoulder. They managed to get halfway to the infirmary when she spotted the Guardians walking around. Ikuto's eyes narrowed, but Amu was more determined to get him fixed. He tried to turn her around, but they had spotted them already. Tadase already had a fire in his eyes, with Rima right behind him.

"Tsukiyomi! Let her go!" Tadase yelled. Amu made a noise, that was a cross between a scream and a grunt. She ignored the blond and hoisted Ikuto up a little more, as his eyes crossed. She looked around and her eyes lit, seeing a familiar face.

"Kukai! Can you help?" She called, as the orange haired boy made his way over. One look at Ikuto, and Kukai was lifting him with the other arm, dragging him to the infirmary, with the Guardians behind them, making comments. When they made it, the nurse took one look at him and took him in, thought Amu had to sit outside. She almost paced a hole into the floor when Tadase began speaking.

"Why does that cat have to ruin everything? He's always everywhere, messing everything up! He's so annoying-" "SHUT UP!" Amu snapped. The boy looked at her in surprise.

"You act like he does it on purpose! He was _hurt_ , and my house was nearest to his. He was there earlier because I found him passed out in front of my house! How were we supposed to know you were stopping by? Huh?" She questioned, arching her brow. Before Tadase could answer, Ikuto screamed.

"Amuuuu!" He yelped, and Amu rushed into the room. Ikuto was in a corner, and the nurse had a syringe in her hand. They both looked helpless. With a small smile, she walked over to him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. C'mon." She said, holding his hand and pulling him over to the bed. They sat down and the nurse put his arm straight, cleaning a vein so she could draw blood. He winced when she brought the needle near, so she tried to distract him.

"Hey, look at me." Amu said, as Ikuto turned to her. "Remember when you snuck into Utau's concert, and I looked for you, but you snuck away? That was a nice moment, huh?" She asked, as he began to smile.

"And I remember when I first met you. I tried to steal your guardian eggs." He mumbled with a grin as the nurse began stitching up the cut on his chest.

"Remember when you destroyed my pastry I baked? And then brought me loads of ice cream and candies to make up for it?" Amu asked with a giggle. Before long, they were talking about random things, and he was all stitched up. The nurse handed Ikuto a salve.

"Put this on your face every night. The bruise should go away soon. The rest will heal naturally." She said. "I'm going to go test his blood to make sure everything's alright. You two just sit tight." The woman said, leaving the room.

Amu looked back up at Ikuto, who was staring blankly ahead. With pity, she held his face lightly, running her hand over his cheek and feeling his cool skin. The bruise seemed to be turning yellow. Ikuto reached up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Thanks." Was all he said. Amu smiled, giving him a hug. Her eyes watered up as she felt his stitches.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just..all of this. You're hurt, and in pain, and you don't know why, and it's just..it's just-" She broke off, tears falling freely now. Ikuto wiped them away, mumbling things about how it wasn't her fault.

"It's not fair!" Amu sobbed, rubbing her eyes and looking into Ikuto's blue eyes. He laughed lightly, pulling her to his side, running a hand through her candy-floss pink hair. That's when people started pouring into the room. She guessed that someone had seen the Guardians and her come in here, and they just wanted to know what happened. Many of the girls watched Ikuto with curiosity, and many of the boys watched Amu with interest. He chuckled, pinching her cheek as he stepped off the bed. Before Amu could join him, girls swarmed around him, and she giggled, waving to him with red-rimmed eyes and slowly slipped out of the room.


End file.
